


A Small Gesture

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Object - Samulet<br/>Castiel has a gift for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gesture

“Dean.”

“Holy shit Cas!” Dean yelled, almost swerving the impala off the road, reacting the way any normal person would to the sudden extra person in the car when they had been driving around by themselves for about an hour. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He growled turning to face the angel who was sitting calmly beside him, like he hadn’t almost killed Dean, either by ways of a car crash or a heart attack. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to do things like that?!”

“I know Dean, and I apologise, I didn’t mean to startle you…” The angels head dropped slightly and he stayed staring ahead out of the front window of the impala. “I just thought you might want this…” He held up his hand and let the leather necklace drop down from it.

Dean’s eyes widened momentarily when he realised what Castiel was actually holding and he suddenly pulled the impala off to the side of the road, parking up.

“Cas… W-where did you? - - How did you?…”

“I’m an angel Dean. I travelled back in time and retrieved it.” He grinned and shrugged, then handed the samulet over to Dean, who quickly slipped it over his head without even a moment’s hesitation.

“But why?” It was the only question on Dean’s mind until something dawned on him, “Your grace isn’t going to last long if you’re doing things like that. You can’t waste it Cas.”

“Maybe so, but it wasn’t a waste. I can see that you missed it or you wouldn’t be substituting it with a fake one.” Castiel prodded the fake wooden samulet that was hung around the rear view mirror with his finger before turning it around and inspecting it wearing a look of distaste on his face. “Always did like the actual one better…” He muttered to himself.

Dean wasn’t paying Castiel any attention, he just couldn’t stop messing around with the actual one finally back around his neck; he squeezed it tight in his hand, until it hurt, as though if he was to let go it would disappear.

“You didn’t have to do this Cas…” Dean raised his gaze to meet that of the angel to his right.

“Yes Dean, I did.” He sighed like he shouldn’t have to explain the gesture, but was going to anyway. “ _I_  am the reason you threw it away in the first place. You should never have done that; and since I could see how much you regretted it, I decided I would go and retrieve it for you. You deserve to be happy Dean, even if it is only over little things.” Castiel told him, nodding matter-of-factly.

Without warning the hunter pulled the angel into a tight bear hug, his hands fisting in the back of that damned trench-coat, Castiel stiffened momentarily at the unexpected contact before relaxing and returning the gesture.

“Thank you Cas…” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder, so quietly that anyone else would have just thought that they were hearing things.

“You’re welcome Dean.”


End file.
